okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yukisada/@comment-29899082-20171111021615
Okay since the Yukisada is trans thing seems to be splashy subject, I have a proposal. Why don't we ask DSP in their lighthouse or their email? It's on the site and we can clear up a few questions instead of throwing edits around and hoping that someone asks the exact question we want. Now about IF he is a trans man or not, for purely the sake a counter argument I have yet to see anywhere I will give one, let this be known I have no dog in this fight, trans or not I don't care I'm gonna love my boi either way but I believe this is something that should be considered. From what I've seen and researched some male snowy owls do have SOME spots not as many as females but enough for them to be seen on yukisada not to hint as firmly as once believed that he was once female. But say we were to follow this logic then the sexswapped Yukisada should be a trans girl right (male to female)? Yet she has the exact same amount of spots as her male counterpart. Which leads this to possibly be a purely asethetic choice on DSP's side of things which is not beyond them, we should keep in mind that they have taken some creative freedom in the past when designing animal humanoids (it's part of the fun of designing them). Now to the next 'solid piece of evidence" the clear joke egg post, we don't know if it was laid by Yukisada, some of you now are probably typing (then why does he look so uncomfortable at the idea it of being fried?!) Allow me to offer a different perspective, he could just genuinely be uncomfortable with the idea of eating an unborn child since most likely he came from an egg as well. Again I cannot stress enough that I'm not trying to rain on any parades or say the theory is bad or anything of the sort. I just want to show that the evidence isn't as rock solid and reliable as some seem to think it is and maybe we shouldn't add it on the wiki until we have better proof of this matter like DSP confirming he laid the egg or confirming he is trans. Also we have to keep in mind that we don't know if breeding in this world is so black and white (evidence Wadanohara being born from an egg and then laying one despite having no fish or bird traits at all), DSP is very imaginative when it comes to how babies are made. Again I write this for the sake of a counter argument and an explaination as to why maybe we shouldn't add this to his wiki. I love hearing about theories and theorizing but maybe it's time we start thinking more carefully about what goes into the Trivia section and what should wait until it has more ground. Pictures of characters interacting/next to each other, mentioning by name or baring a symbol associated with only one being, or their name's meaning or what it spells backwards is one thing but this is something we shouldn't take too lightly as it means a lot to people.